


The Visit

by Raine_Wynd



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-05
Updated: 2002-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Reyes encounters Krycek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kris C](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kris+C).



The apartment was empty. Odd, how it still resonated in Alex's mind, how clearly he could see Mulder and Scully here, pouring over whatever strange case had come their way. He'd never seen them like that, but it didn't matter: he'd known. He was, after all, a student of human behavior, trained to stalk men the way some were taught to hunt lions to survive.

"If you're looking for Mulder or Scully, you're looking in the wrong places," the voice was cold, hard, female.

Alex didn't have to turn to know a gun was pointed at his heart. He chuckled, aware of the implicit command to stay right where he was. "Did you know," he asked casually as he turned, "that a bullet fired from your gun won't hurt me?"

Agent Reyes stared at him. "Maybe not an ordinary one," she said calmly, "but one blessed by a voodoo priest? Might sting a bit."

Amused, he stepped forward into her space, challenging her. "Then do it. I might just end up in Hell where I belong."

It was only after she'd fired that Alex Krycek remembered that Agent Reyes wasn't Scully or Mulder, and would never hesitate to kill him, even if he was a ghost.


End file.
